


Youre Perfect

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, first official fic, not the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:53:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Not completely sure yet but virgil comes out to roman and patton and logan and romans really adorable and supportive and they just kinda go from there





	Youre Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Just to warn ya I'm not really gonna be editing this and I'm not really good at writing so yeah...i feel like its kinda cringey so enjoy

Virgil had asked Roman, Patton, and Logan meet him at his house for dinner and a movie marathon with the underlying plan of coming out to them. The whole day he had been an anxious wreck. Multiple times during dinner he knocked something over or bumped into furniture which is very unusual for him, as someone who makes an effort to be aware of his surroundings. Roman had noticed his nervousness almost immediately and continued to ask Virgil if he was okay all throughout dinner. Virgil was trying to wait for the perfect moment to come out to his friends but as time passed he feared that the time would never come so in a fit of panic and nerves he screamed out “I’m gay!” and was immediately cursing himself mentally for it. He dreaded their reactions, expecting the closest people to him to walk out on him because of his sexual preference, he thought there would be yelling and screaming the second he blurted those two words out. When his ears were met with silence he thought it was much worse than he originally anticipated, so he started to panic. Before he even realized it, he was shaking, crying and could barely breathe. There was another moment of silence before Roman was pulling the distressed boy into his lap and running his fingers through Virgil’s hair in an attempt to calm him down.  
“Why are you crying Virge? This is great,” Roman said while stroking his hair soothingly “it’s who you are, there’s nothing to be sad about.”  
“So, you guys aren’t going to leave me because I like guys?”  
“Why would you ever think that?” Logan asked as he and Patton started to move closer to him, instead of keeping their place on the couch they had claimed as soon as the group had finished dinner.  
“I dunno…I think I just assumed that you guys would judge me for it and think I’m weird because I don’t like girls like I’m supposed to.” Virgil sat unmoving from his spot in Romans lap, only shifting his body so that he could rest his head on his friend’s shoulder.  
“Well, we already know that you’re weird and the reasons behind that have nothing to do with your sexuality,” Patton said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood a little. “And we would never leave you because of something like this.”  
“So, Mr. Panic at the Everywhere,” Virgil smiled softly at the nickname “Lets dry those tears of yours and if you want we can talk about this some more but if not then we can continue with the movie or do something else. Okay?” Roman pulled away from the now calmer boy a little to see his reaction and cup his face in his hands to wipe the tears off of his face. Virgil just gave a little nod and pointed to the remote, indicating that he wanted to continue watching the movie. Virgil remained in Romans lap for the remainder of the movie and after only a couple of minutes Romans head was resting on Virgil’s shoulder and he had his arms loosely wrapped around the smaller boy’s waist. Throughout the movie Roman would murmur little sarcastic comments and only Virgil had the privilege of hearing them and for some reason that made him feel all warm inside, but he blamed that on his sleepiness and nuzzled further into Romans lap and started to drift into the wonderful world of sleep. Before falling too deeply into unconsciousness he heard romans voice in his ear, “you’re amazing whether you like guys or girls or both or neither and don’t you forget that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how long this is gonna end up being but ill probably do a couple short chapters and if anyone actually wants more ill do more ig


End file.
